


Storybook Love

by shutupmulder



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: All you need is love, And occasionally a happy fic, F/M, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupmulder/pseuds/shutupmulder
Summary: An early morning with a pleasant surprise.





	Storybook Love

In the aftermath of a sweet morning love-making session, Ilsa lay on her stomach, happy and content. With her eyes closed, she heard Ethan leave the bed.

A few moments later he returned, laying down on top of her, careful not to put all his weight on her. He placed a kiss to her neck before whispering in her ear, ”I love you.”    
  
”Mm, I love you, too.”   


Then he reached with his hand and put down a tiny box on the pillow next to her head. ”Open your eyes.” He murmured and she complied.   
  
”What’s this?” Ilsa furrowed her brows. 

  
”Open it.” Ethan said with a hint of nervousness and excitement in his voice.    
  
Slowly, she opened the box with one hand, revealing a shining gold ring with a small white pearl in it, making her gasp.    
  
”Ethan..” she whispered, tears welling up as she stared in awe at the ring.    
  
”Will you do me the honour of being my wife, Ilsa Faust?”    
  
Ilsa swallowed before she was able to speak. ”Let me turn around and look at you, you idiot.” Ethan noticed a slight tremble in her voice before he moved to sit next to her. His eyes followed her movements as she sat up.    
  
Eyes locked on each other, she felt a tear fall down her cheek. ”Yes. Yes, of course.” A bright smile was plastered on her face and his own smile was wider than she had ever seen before.    
  
Their lips met with such passion that Ethan groaned, making Ilsa respond with a low moan.    
  
When they finally parted, he reached for the box and picked up the tiny jewelry.    
  
”May I?” He asked and she held out her hand.    
  
He noticed the shivers running through her body as the ring was finally on her finger. Looking at her hand, relieved that the ring fit, they shared a small laugh. 

Gently lifting her hand, he placed a kiss on the inside of her palm, making sure not to lose eye contact. An involuntary gasp escaped her mouth at the intensity of his gaze and he placed a few more kisses up her arm before his mouth captured hers in a kiss that made them both breathless.    
  


”Did I say that I love you?” Ethan managed as they broke apart for air. He had barely finished speaking when her mouth was back on his, gently nipping at his lips. 

”Yes.” She placed another peck on his mouth. ”But I don’t mind if you say it again.” The twitch of her lips and the playful and happy look in her eyes made him smile.

Placing his hands on her cheeks, he looked deep into her eyes. ”I love you, Ilsa Faust.” 

He watched her swallow and blink, her eyes still glassy since she had laid eyes on the ring. Ethan had to fight back the tears as well. 

”And I you, Ethan Hunt.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Very short pure fluff that I wrote some time ago and now decided to post it. 
> 
> Hope you like it!


End file.
